Active styli have become popular tools for use with interactive devices having touch sensitive screens. Artistic and writing applications on interactive devices offer a quick and mobile artistic canvas, however, touch inputs using a finger don't offer the level of detail that users can achieve using common pens, pencils, and paintbrushes. A stylus provides the user with a pen-type configuration that allows the user to write or draw in a conventional manner. Thus, users have found the increased accuracy and comfort of use associated with a stylus device better for making more detailed artistic creations. Furthermore, styli can mimic shapes of other artistic tools, such as a paintbrush, marker, stamp, or other desired configurations.
Active styli have gone further to provide features for the user to utilize with an application running on an interactive device. Some of these features allow for a user to come closer to mimicking traditional artistic tools. However, in real world artistic endeavors, pressure and angle of use of the pen, pencil, paintbrush, or other creative tool often have an effect on an overall artistic look. If the artist uses a side of a piece of graphite or pencil, it may have a noticeably different effect on the outlook of the drawing then using a pointed tip. Furthermore, the pressure and speed of use of the tool may also affect the overall artistic look of the project. However, touch sensitive screens are only capable of sensing touch events and not the pressure or angle of use of the stylus. Thus, contrary to the intent of the user, a touch sensitive screen may fail to capture drawn accents that would be possible on an analogous physical medium.